


Legs

by semele



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Logan can't stop thinking about Veronica's legs.</p><p>CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by elschaaf: Logan and Veronica reuniting after 180 days.

There are days when Logan can't stop thinking about Veronica's legs.

It's probably not what he should be thinking about, since technically he's supposed to be flying planes and landing them in all the correct places. Thankfully, he's pretty good at keeping his illicit thoughts at the back of his head, where they don’t disturb him, and pulling them back to the front whenever he can get away with it.

In those (not so) rare moments, Logan mostly thinks about Veronica's legs wrapped around his waist, or about her knees hooked over his shoulders as she strokes his hair lazily, laughing at how breathless he is. He should write to her, really, but whenever he tries, his words look incredibly silly on a computer screen. “I miss your legs,” he types one night, and he is struck by how wrong it sounds, idiotic and inadequate, the words doing nothing to reflect how it feels when his arms surround Veronica's thighs, and he takes a deep breath, watching her open herself wider. On other days, he tries words on himself first, as if he hoped to rehearse before he writes, but it’s no good. He lets adjectives roll off his tongue, hot, exhilarating, dumbstruck, close, but eventually his tongue always ends up absently tracing the roof of his mouth, out of words and miles away from actions.

He keeps trying and failing, frustrated with how much he needs words to make things work when he’s so far from Veronica. Logan likes words on his own terms, but depending on them annoys him to no end. He never appreciated just how much he needed his body to communicate until he started a long-distance relationship with Veronica Mars.

“I can’t wait to see you,” he writes, feeling utterly defeated, but when Veronica’s reply the next day reads simply “I know,” it comforts him a little.

***

Thankfully, his imagination can be refreshingly wordless, and Logan, who never was big on planning, soon finds himself mapping out his next reunion with Veronica in quite a detail. It’s not exactly a plan he means to follow, but he enjoys making it all the same, if only to catch a break from trying to express himself.

He fills his head with images, Veronica’s smile at the airport and her hair on a pillow. He will kiss her deeply and slide his hand down her neck to see her smile, then pick her up like she’s precious. He could never describe what it’s like to feel her weight rest on his bones and muscles, ground him and support him, envelop him and fill him.

Fifty two days into his deployment, Logan knows exactly how Veronica’s legs will squeeze his hips as she straddles him, one part playful two parts intense. He’ll moan in earnest, not caring who might hear him, taking huge gulps of air until he feels drunk, drunk with air, sun, and Veronica Mars. Then he will go down on her the way she likes it, soft touch, and attention, and a little bit of teeth. It will be glorious, he tells himself, glorious and wordless, easy movements and familiar touches until he feels Veronica clench around him, giving him a signal to bend his finger slightly.

In his fantasies, he always gets the spot exactly right.

***

The flight home feels like the longest journey in the world. Logan’s sleep deprivation doesn’t exactly help his focus, but, whatever. He’ll be jet-lagged whatever he does, so he might as well let himself feel the timelessness; sit back and dwell on Veronica’s last email for exactly forty seven minutes, then consider her legs for thirty four. Ironically enough, it’s easier for him to remember words than images, but it’s not like he needs his fantasies to be particularly graphic, so he makes do. Soon enough, he hopes to stop thinking at all.

By some miracle Veronica makes it to the airport on time despite her impressive workload, and Logan feels a little strange as he approaches her. He must’ve napped on the plane without even noticing, because he feels like a puppet moving mechanically on strings, unfocused gaze and ridiculously slow reaction time. A quick cup of coffee would probably make him feel better, but there’s no time for anything like this. Veronica is beaming nervously just a few feet away, so Logan closes the distance in a few long strides, and automatically kisses her forehead.

She seems bigger than he remembers, but that’s no surprise. Logan knows his imagination has a way of making her tiny while also making her larger than life, and he’s used to its dirty tricks. What’s much more puzzling is that he feels tenderness rather than arousal, quite the opposite of what he experienced over six months ago, when Veronica showed up in Neptune and turned his life upside down.

“I told Mac I’m taking the rest of the day off,” she informs him quietly, not even trying for a quip. “Come on, let me take you home.”

It turns out she brought his car, and they collide at the driver’s door as they both reach for it automatically. 

“Oh, sorry!” says Veronica and looks down with a rueful smile, just like she used to do when they were kids. “You’ll probably want your car keys back.”

Logan knows this is her attempt to set boundaries and figure out the rules, but he feels wired and weary at the same time, and a conversation is the last thing he wants to have right now. He shrugs.

“You can drive, I don’t mind,” he tells her quickly. “Anyway, we should probably keep my jet lag off the road.”

Veronica buys his excuse, or at least pretends to buy it, which is good enough for him.

The conversation they have in the car is bizarre in its normalcy. It’s so easy to slip into their usual banter and talk as if he never left – except he did leave, and it’s hanging between them like a cloud full of words they’ve been forcing out of themselves because they had nothing else to talk with.

Once they reach his place, they kiss, it seems to Logan, only to stop talking.

It’s easy to fall into the fantasy without thinking – to reach for Veronica’s shirt, and undo her buttons lovingly as she breathes heavily, exactly like he planned. Logan has plenty to do, lips to kiss and skin to touch, so it doesn’t really matter that arousal hasn’t kicked in yet. He was going to take his time anyway.

Veronica gasps when Logan touches her breast with a practiced movement, his fingertips acting on their own accord because his brain still feels like it’s wrapped in wool. He isn’t ready, he won’t be ready, but maybe he can at least go down on her now, feel her legs around his head, and finally _know_ that he is home.

He picks her up the way he always does, and that’s when he notices that something is wrong.

There’s certain rigidity to Veronica’s muscles, and her lips form a line so foreign it makes Logan stop mid-movement. For the first time since he arrived, they look at each other properly, not distracted by touches or words, and Logan inhales deeply to force his racing thoughts to settle.

Finally Veronica moves closer to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. They end up on a couch in a tangle of limbs, unsure who is clinging to whom, but unwilling to ever let go, silence finally surrounding them like a blanket instead of getting between them.

“I missed you,” whispers Logan, because he can’t give up talking even when he wants to. The tension of the last six months swells in his chest, so he rests his forehead on Veronica’s shoulder, waiting for the knot to loosen. She’s so close he can feel her muscles tremble with silent sobs, then relax minute by long minute. The moment he can think clearly, he puts his fantasies on hold and focuses on the reality of Veronica, on her warm skin and ragged breath, and on her hand clasping his with desperation as they wait together for the world to stop spinning.

They fall asleep on the couch, their legs tangled together.


End file.
